Olympia
by Lady Thigocia
Summary: You've heard the tale of Hades and Persephone. However, I am quite sure that you haven't heard it quite like this. This story involves Nymphs, Echidnas, Sirens, Elves and oh, so much more. Rating due to violence and hints of adult themes. HIATUS
1. Prologue

Kore's hands ran over the plants, tenderly. She sighed as she continued on to the next plant.

"Nada, see that the Roses are given more water," she said, looking at the young Nymph beside her. "They might wilt, if we are not careful enough."

"Yes, my lady," she answered.

Kore smiled down at her. The Nymphs were such strange creatures with blue skin and strange eyes of emeralds. Their hair was white, most of the time, sometimes bright blonde. Nada was young for a Nymph, being born only three circles. Nymphs grew faster and died earlier than humans did.

Kore hid a tremble. She did not like death, not that anyone did. However, she and her mother could not stand it. That is why Demeter made her home in this countryside. It was surrounded by large, densely forested mountains. The portal was the only way to go from one town to the other.

This was not a town. This was a large countryside, forest and lake with a manor about a mile from the forest. Only two families of Nymphs lived here, besides Demeter and Kore. They liked it that way.

Well, at least Demeter did. Kore had always lived this way; therefore, she had no other experience with other people. She never even knew her father.

Apostolos was her father. He had met Demeter in Olympus. Both fell in love and married. However, he grew sick and died when his wife was pregnant. Demeter soon found out that he was poisoned by an unknown member of the royal court. No one found out who it was. However, Apostolos was never liked on account of his views of the Maker.

It was her father that had chosen the name Persephone. However, Demeter changed it to Kore after his death.

It saddened Kore to see her mother so upset whenever she asked about her father. The girl wanted to know who he was and why her mother loved him. Demeter always looked on men with the bleakest outlook. She always told Kore to stay away from them and that they would always try to hurt her. It had to be true. Demeter's stories told her so. If it were so, though, how could her mother have let herself be married to Apostolos?

Life here was very good for Kore, though. She loved it. Since she and her mother were gifted with the ability to heal and keep things living, their fields and crops flourished. Kore particularly loved growing flowers. She had a garden all to herself, where she grew all types of flowers.

"Kore! Kore, come quickly!"

When she heard her name called, she ran as fast as her green dress would let her. Nada followed, seeming to glide over the grass, she ran so fast.

They reached the small manor in no time. It was made of gray stone and was only two stories. Many of the noble blood would see that as unhealthy living. However, it was living and there were those that lived in worse situations.

Demeter was standing at the door, waiting. Her dark hair was tied into a tight bun and she wore a black dress that covered her from neck to toe. Her look was very dark and narrowed.

"Mother, what is it," asked Kore, concerned.

The woman walked down the stairs and stood in front of her. "We have been summoned to Olympus."

"Why?"

"It is the thousandth Feast of Harvest since the Great War and King Zeus requests that I be there," she explained, rather distastefully. "We are to go."

The thought actually sounded exciting. Then again, Kore did not want to experience one of Demeter's stories. She grew uneasy about visiting the largest city in Olympia.

"We are forced to," she asked.

"I am Zeus' sister, Kore," sighed Demeter. "I must do this one thing for him. Then we will come back and will not have to deal with him again."

After a moment, Kore nodded. "As you wish, Mother."


	2. Chapter 1

"I do not understand why I must wear this."

Kore held the veil in front of her, as Demeter passed by. The room was filled with fresh air from the outside, blowing the white curtains back from the large, bay windows. Demeter pulled out different gowns and sat the on the blue bed, her steps echoing on the stone floor.

"It is only a precaution," she said, simply.

Kore looked down at her purple gown, seeing how the sleeves fell at her wrists, the skirt to her ankles and the collar to her neck. A wide, silver sash was at her waist, while she was supposed to wear a silver veil over her head and face. The only facial feature that was shown was her eyes.

"Why are you hiding my face," she asked.

Demeter looked back, her brows furrowed. "Kore… you know how I told you those stories of the women who were attacked by men?"

She swallowed. "Yes?"

"Do you want that to happen to you," she asked. "We will be seeing many people in Olympus. I want to be sure that you are protected."

Kore sighed and put on the veil. "Yes, Mother."

One of the Nymphs walked in. "We are ready, my lady."

"Good," said Demeter. She held out the bag with Kore's clothes in it. "Take this to the portal and wait for us."

The Nymph bowed and exited. Demeter smiled at her daughter, walking over to her to adjust the veil.

"Always remember that you are beautiful, Kore," she reminded, "very beautiful. But your spirit is even more so."

Kore smiled. "Thank you, Mother."

"Come. We must go."

Demeter led her daughter through the hall and foyer, until they made it outside. The portal was a stone platform with twelve columns surrounding it. In the middle of the platform was the seal of Elohim, a cross. Demeter and Kore stood on it, as well as two of the older, female Nymphs.

The Lady of Harvest, Demeter, spread out her arms and breathed, "Elohim, if it be Your Will, allow us to travel to Olympus."

The wind blew around them, swirling their dresses. Colors surrounded them.

_His Will is done._

A bright light flashed around them and Kore had to close her eyes. Demeter held her daughter's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. The wind suddenly stopped and the light disappeared.

Kore opened her eyes to see them surrounded by a large clearing. Behind them was a forest, but before them was a large, towering city that was set on a mountain. Kore's eyes widened. The buildings were white, seeming to sparkle in the sunlight. Even from this far way, she could see the travelers entering the busy city.

To her surprise, there were four, long-haired men there. However, their ears were pointed and their eyes were pure blue. They were clad in golden armor that seemed to shine in the sun. One stepped forward, his red cloak blowing in the breeze.

"Lady Demeter," he greeted, bowing his head.

"Lord Apollo," she greeted back, giving a nod.

His gaze turned to Kore. "This is your daughter, I presume."

"You presume correctly," she answered, rather quickly. "I take it that my brother sent you to escort us?"

He nodded. "You presume correctly, as well. King Zeus has been expecting you and wishes to greet you immediately."

"Lead on, then."

He nodded and turned to his men. Kore leaned to her mother.

"Mother, is he the Elf Lord you told me about," she whispered.

"Yes, and he is not to be trusted," she answered, in the same level. "Not even my brother trusts him fully. There have been too many treacherous Elves, Kore. Many have come to believe Elohim, of course. However, many still remain in the pagan worshiping of Gaia. We must be on guard."

Kore only nodded. Apollo walked back to them.

"We have a carriage waiting for you," he said. He gave a bow. "My ladies…"

Demeter strode by him with her head held high, while Kore and the Nymphs followed. One of the Elves opened the red carriage, helping them in. Demeter sat on one side with the elder Nymph, while Kore sat beside the other. She was surprised by the rich, red material in the carriage. It was soft and comfortable.

Apollo had mounted on his horse and was leading the carriage on his way to the city.

"When we reach Olympus, I want you to escort Kore to her room," said Demeter, looking at the older Nymph. "Do you understand, Alia?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Kore's brows furrowed, but she didn't say anything. She had hoped that she might be able to tour some of the city. However, it appeared that she wouldn't be.

They soon arrived at the gates. They opened with a loud creak. Inside were hundreds of people.

Kore couldn't believe it. There were Nymphs, Humans, Elves and even creatures that she thought were myth. There were booths with linens, dresses, jewelry, different fruits and much more. People made way for the carriage, some of them whispering.

They rounded the mountain, riding through the streets and crowds. When they were near the top, they were stopped at two, large doors. Apollo dismounted and spoke with a human. The human nodded and the doors opened.

If Kore's eyes weren't wide before, they were certainly wide now. They entered a large, open courtyard. The path of stone was in the shape of a cross. In-between the path and the walls were grass. The great palace of white was at the very top of the mountain, to which one entered by the many stairs in front of them.

A man with a long, reddish-orange beard was standing in the middle of the path. A woman with dark hair stood beside him, dressed in fine cloth of orange and yellow. On the red man's other side was another young woman with brown hair. However, she was dressed in a dark blue dress that made her blue eyes shine.

When Demeter exited the carriage, Apollo had her arm looped in his. The Nymphs and Kore followed.

The red man smiled and walked forward. "Welcome, Demeter, my sister."

The Lady of Harvest gave a nod. "My lord."

"Don't be so formal, Demeter," he urged and hugged her.

Kore noticed that her mother tensed in his embrace. Why was she so upset? Shouldn't she be glad to see her brother again?

"It has been too long," said Zeus, pulling back.

Demeter didn't respond. Her brother looked towards Kore.

"I take it this is your daughter," he asked.

"Yes," she answered, walking away from Apollo and her brother. She put an arm around Kore's shoulder and her free hand on her arm. "This is Lady Kore."

Zeus gave a bow. "My lady, it is indeed a delight."

Kore was sort of glad that the veil hid her face. She was red as a beet. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever expected the King of Olympia to treat her like this.

"I'm sorry that I must leave," apologized Zeus looking at Demeter. "However, I have some business to attend to with Poseidon."

"I hope not ill matters," she responded, her tone clipped.

"No, indeed, sister. They are all well and good. Perhaps you should come with me and see for yourself. I'm sure the Lord of Atlantis would be delighted to see you again."

She shook her head. "I will remain here, my lord."

He looked rather troubled and sighed. "Very well."

With that, he left. The two women he was standing with walked over. The elder one smiled.

"Demeter," she greeted.

"Lady Hera."

The queen looked at Kore. "I wish that you two could attend our celebrations more often. We barely even know that my husband has a sister and niece."

"We like to keep to ourselves," assured Demeter, her grip on her daughter becoming tighter. "Such celebrations are done on our own accord."

Hera gave a smile and turned to the woman beside her. "Athena, why don't you escort Kore to her room?"

She nodded. "As you wish, Mother." Her gaze turned to Kore. "If you will follow me, please…"

Kore gave her mother a questioning look. However, Demeter nodded that it was alright. The girl followed Athena in, while the two Nymphs followed a few feet behind.

Athena led the three up the long staircase. They then entered a side entrance and walked down a marble hallway. As soon as they reached the last door on the right, they entered a large, flowered room with petals all over the place and even on the bed. Kore took in the fragrance. However, she was caught off guard by Athena giving a strange sigh of relief.

"Take that veil off, you poor thing," she urged, reaching her hands to Kore's head. She took off the veil and smiled. "You're more beautiful than mother told me you would be."

This was confusing to the girl. "Excuse me?"

Athena turned to the Nymphs. "The Lady Kore's things are on the bed. See to it that they are put away."

The Nymphs gave bows and saw to it. The princess turned back to Kore and led her to some chairs near the balcony. She pulled the curtains over it, so no one would see them.

"Ah, there," she said, satisfied. She sat down on the cushioned chair. "Come now, Kore. Take a seat. My mother told me that Demeter treated you like a nun, but I was not willing to believe her."

"A nun," asked Kore with confusion. "There's obviously some mistake. I'm her daughter and she treats me like so."

Athena studied her for a moment, but then smiled. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she answered.

Her smile brightened, seeming to be amused. "Your eyes. They're just like your mother's, as green as emeralds, as they say. However, I must say that I didn't expect red hair. Your mother's hair is awfully plain, but she makes up for it in her cadence and speech."

Kore's eyes narrowed. The princess was acting quite bold with her statements. Then again, maybe this was how it was done in Olympus.

"How do you like our fair city so far," asked Athena, gesturing.

"It is quite… overwhelming," admitted the girl.

The princess chuckled, slightly. "It is for the first time. However, you will come to know it well… I hope."

In her heart, Kore agreed. She wanted to see the city and all the gardens and flowers. She wanted to meet Elves, other Nymphs and humans. She wanted to explore the unknown regions, where she only ventured in her dreams.

Athena looked downwards, slightly. "Your mother has not brought you to Olympus before… not even in secret?"

"No."

"I am not surprised," she groaned, shifting her leg over one knee. "My father says that she never really cared for some of the practices. How can you escape them, though? The festivals are celebrated in every town and city! Surely you both have seen them."

Kore didn't answer, but only blinked. The young woman eyed her.

"You have been to festivals, haven't you?"

The girl shook her head.

"None," asked Athena, surprised. Her brows furrowed. "Have you celebrated them at home?"

"We celebrate some… but the last we have had a formal celebration was when I came of age."

"Thirteen? Kore, you and your mother haven't celebrated anything but your coming of age?"

Admittedly, she nodded. It seemed to be a terrible thing. Why? Her mother had said that the festivals and such were ill-advised by pagan leaders from the past. Was this city a pagan city?

"Kore, to be honest, that sounds so dreary," said Athena. She wiped a hair away from her face. "What do you do to keep busy and keep from going out of mind?"

She fiddled with the loose strands of her veil. "Mother gave me my own area for growing flowers. I normally keep to there and play with the Nymphs. The younger ones follow me around."

"I don't doubt it," she said, smiling. "You are very friendly, Kore."

Her cheeks burned. "Thank you."

"Don't be embarrassed by people who give you complements," Athena laughed. "If you are complemented, it is usually on account that they see something in you, that you have not yet recognized."

Kore had never heard such a thing. Her mother never really complemented. If she did, it always surprised her young daughter.

"Come now," urged the princess. "You must tell me of your home. What is it like?"

It was about sunset when Athena took her leave. She didn't know why, but Kore found the princess to be a very lovely, young woman. She was very nice and very considerate. However, Kore sensed a bit of negativity whenever they talked about Demeter. The princess wouldn't say anything, but in her eyes, Kore could see a strange reluctance. Perhaps there was more to this royal family than Kore thought.

Author's Note; Comments, please!


	3. Chapter 2

Demeter looked at Kore seriously, as they walked down the hall. "Now, we will eat. However, you won't be, Kore."

Her daughter's brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"I do not want you to show your face, remember? I tried to get you out of eating with us. However, Zeus insisted. I will see to it that you leave the meal early and that you will receive your dinner as soon as you arrive back in your room. Understood?"

It took a moment for her to answer, "Yes." This was so strange. Her mother was still in her dark outfit. Kore still thought she should have worn something brighter. She wanted the entire world to know that her mother was a dignified and beautiful woman.

They entered a large, open courtyard that overlooked the entire city of Olympus. It was beautiful, even with the sun setting in the west. A stone fountain was at the end of the courtyard, in front of the railing. A long table was set in the middle of the courtyard, under a white, silk canopy. Torches were being lit by servants, while the others set the table.

Zeus, Hera and Athena were already there, sipping wine and talking with several guests. Apollo was speaking with Athena and another female Elf. Surprisingly, the Elf looked a lot like Apollo. She had the same color hair, eyes and complexion. With the exception of her being very much female, she could have been his twin brother. What was surprising, was that she wore a gray tunic, brown, leather vest and breeches. No doubt, it was Artemis.

Another bearded man was speaking with Zeus. His beard and hair was dark, though and his eyes were brown. His garb was more leathery, his tunic and pants made of the material. A giant sword was at his belt, giving Kore a sense of worry. By Demeter's stories, Kore knew that it was Hephaestus.

Beside the dark-haired man was a beautiful, very feminine Elf. Dark hair fell to her waist, as her purple dress fell smoothly down her body. An iris was in her hair, its color the same as her eyes. Kore had never seen purple eyes before, not even in Nymphs. This was Aphrodite.

She noticed that the Elf was staring at the young man beside Zeus. He was truly young, possibly Kore's age. However, his cadence and manner spoke of more age than he looked. His eyes were blue, his blonde hair well trimmed and his brown tunic and breeches very clean. Whoever he was, he seemed tense. It must have been Hermes. Athena had mentioned him. He was her brother.

"The Lady Demeter and her Daughter, Kore," announced a servant.

The guests turned and gave bows and nods. Demeter did not really respond to them. She only walked forward, her arm looped in Kore's.

Hera walked towards them with her arms open. "Ah, there you are. Demeter, come. I want to introduce you to our newest ally."

They followed reluctantly, as the queen urged them forward. She stopped by a rather large, round man in an oversized, purple tunic and kilt. Kore had never seen such an overweight male before. Luckily, his gray eyes drew her attention away from his stomach. His hair was brown, indicating that he was most likely from the east. They were a little more… common, as it were and were not known for bold colors in their hair.

A woman was beside him, wearing a purple dress to match her escort. Admittedly, her body slightly larger than most females. However, she was not overweight. Her smile was very sweet and her brown eyes seemed to sparkle. Her hair was blonde, but also brown. Kore knew immediately that she liked this woman.

"Lady Demeter, this is Lord Dionysus and his wife, Lady Hestia," introduced Hera. "They are from the Eastern country."

"A pleasure, my lord and lady," greeted Demeter.

The man smiled, happily. "Not as much as it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Demeter. Many back home would be envious if they knew that I was speaking to the Lady of the Harvest! We thank Elohim every day for your contributions into the learning of better production in agriculture."

"It is a pleasure to serve in them," returned Demeter.

Kore nearly yelped at her mother gripping her hand so tightly.

"And who is this," asked Hestia, looking at Kore with a bright smile.

"This is my daughter, Kore."

She gave a curtsy. "A pleasure, young lady."

Kore attempted to give a nod, but her mother's grip tightened even more, keeping her from doing so.

"The Lord Poseidon and Lady Nesoi!"

A Nymph appeared, his white hair laying at his shoulders and his beard falling to his waist. As accustomed in the Nymph-wear, he wore a dark blue tunic and breeches. His one hand held the female Nymph's hand. Her white hair fell to her shoulders as well, as her blue dress fell to her ankles.

"Ah, I see that the Lord of Atlantis has come forth," scowled Dionysus.

"Dionysus," scolded Hestia, quietly. "This is a peaceful party, not a debate. Please do not start one."

He smiled, kissing her cheek. "As you wish, my beautiful wife."

Kore had mixed feelings about the tender scene. It was so loving and wonderful, but it was also hurting. It hurt her, for some reason. She swallowed, trying to keep down the confusion… as well as the feelings of hunger. Her stomach was attempting to make noise.

"Who is it that we are waiting for," asked Dionysus, after a sip of wine. "We know everyone here."

"We are missing Ares," informed Hera.

The four adults seemed to give hisses or sighs. Kore glanced back and forth at each one, nervously.

"If it wasn't for his courage in battle, he would have been beheaded long ago," growled the large man.

"Dionysus," hissed his wife.

"It is true! The man is a complete gawker! He dares to step into anyone's country, take their crops and livestock and pays it back in gold! We cannot earn our crops back through money! We barely are able to grow enough food to sustain us!"

"My husband will speak with him," assured Hera. "He will know how to handle Ares."

Kore shuddered. Demeter had told her about Ares and his cowardice. He was truly a person that she did not want to meet.

"The Lord Ares of Sparta!"

Unfortunately, it looked as if she would have no choice. The Dark-haired Elf entered the courtyard, his dark, leather coat swishing. He had a dark sword at his belt, as well as a dagger. Truly, he was frightening.

Hera sighed. "If you will excuse me…"

Demeter led her daughter away, walking towards one end of the canopy. "Do not make eye contact with Ares. Understand?"

"Yes, Mother," she answered.

Zeus made his way towards the table. "Come! Sit, my lords and ladies."

They all made their way over. Zeus sat at the head of the table, while Poseidon sat at the other end. Hera sat at Zeus' right and Athena at his left. After Athena, they sat this way; Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Kore and Nesoi. After Hera, it was Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysus and Hestia.

The servant of each guest was now allowed to stand behind their master or mistress. If they needed something to drink, the servant would fill their glasses.

The chefs appeared with the meal. It was truly large. Kore had never seen so much food. There was chicken, pork, beef, many kinds of fruits, vegetables and even more. Her stomach growled, quietly. She wanted to dive in, but knew that she had to follow her mother's instruction and not eat anything. It was growing very difficult not to.

The conversations were very mixed. Zeus and Hera were having a very hushed conversation with each other, while Artemis, Athena, Apollo, Ares and Hephaestus were discussing about different strategic battles of the past. Aphrodite was staring at Hermes, the whole time. Dionysus and Demeter were discussing about crops, while Hestia, Poseidon and Nesoi were speaking on the histories of Atlantis.

Meanwhile, the plates and platters were full of food. The aroma was floating into Kore's nostrils. She couldn't help but swallow hard. There was so much food here and she would not be able to partake of it. Her hands fiddled with the material of her dress, as she fought her stomach's emphatic urges.

"Lady Demeter, I believe that we have not had the pleasure of gazing upon your daughter's face."

The table went silent. Kore eyes shot upward. Ares was looking right at her, his dark eyes glinting. His gaze was rather frightening. No wonder Demeter didn't want her looking at him. She looked towards her mother, who was gripping her knife, tightly.

"No, you have not," she answered, rather sharply.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation as to why you withhold the remedy to our curiosity," he said, leaning back in his seat.

Demeter's eyes were becoming threatening. "Only to ensure the protection of virtue and decency, Lord Ares."

He gave a smirk. "You suspect that one of us or the servants would have the gall to do such a thing?"

Kore swallowed. This was rather uncomfortable. Her mother's gaze never failed or changed.

"Yes."

The table was extremely silent. No one knew what to do. Kore had no idea what to do, never mind everyone else! Some looked down at their food, while some glanced around uncomfortably.

"I see that she does not eat," continued Ares, looking at Kore again. "You think that her virtue is so important, that you will allow her to go hungry and mock your hosts by not partaking of the meal?"

"She is well, as you can see," said Demeter.

Ares gave another smirk, his gaze still on the Lady of Harvest's daughter. "Are you, Lady Kore?"

"Ares," warned Zeus.

"The girl can talk, can she not," he asked, glancing at the king. "Surely she can answer truthfully. It will give us some idea of what she is actually like, instead of being known as her mother's shame."

Shame? What did that mean? Kore was taken back on this comment. Did her mother find her shameful? Was that why she hid her face? No, it couldn't be…. Could it?

"You are out of line, Ares," growled Apollo.

"I speak the truth, do I not," he asked, looking at Demeter. "She thinks her daughter so shameful, that she must hide her daughter's face in public. Truly, Lady Demeter, do you hide her to protect her virtue… or do you do so to hide your own shame? If so, please, do not punish your daughter by keeping her from all that is good in this world. These meats, fruits and such were provided by the Maker Himself. What would He say if you were to deny your daughter of partaking of this blessing?"

Demeter locked her dangerous gaze on him. "You would do well to keep your tongue in check, Lord Ares. One never knows when another would see fit to cut it off while that one is sleeping."

He only smirked at her and gave a quick nod.

"The Lord Hades of Tarturus!"

The group murmured and looked back. Kore glanced upwards and stared.

It was Hades, the Lord of Tarturus and Commander of the Underworld. His dark brown, curly hair landed to his shoulders, as his light beard covered his lower jaw and curled around his mouth. A slight goatee was also at his chin. He was clad in a dark-leather coat that landed at his booted calves. A red tunic was underneath, as well as his dark breeches.

Kore swallowed hard. She was surprised that Hades was here. He was known as a loner and never really left his command. As the Commander of the Underworld, he was in charge of running the largest prison in the kingdom. Demeter had told Kore that he was a tyrant and was cruel to those who had spread cruelty. In fact, when Kore had asked about Hades, the Lady of Harvest told her to forget about him, since she would never see him anyway.

Now here he was. To her surprise, Kore actually found him… well, quite handsome. His features were sculpted and his beard was well-trimmed. It wasn't that she had seen many men. However, this man was very handsome in Kore's eyes.

"Hades," said Zeus, surprised. He stood up and reached out a hand. "We were not expecting you."

The young man walked over to Zeus' hand to shake it. "I was surprised that I did not receive an invitation."

"By your messages, we assumed that you would be dealing with the traitors from the North," said Apollo, sending a glance to Ares.

"They have been dealt with," said Hades, giving a nod.

Hera stood. "Come, now. We shouldn't talk of such unpleasant matters." She looked over at a Nymph servant. "Bring another chair for Lord Hades."

The servant ran off. Kore glanced at her mother. For once, Demeter looked terrified. She gripped Kore's hand, tightly. The girl nearly yelped and had to contain a grimace.

The Nymph came back with a seat and set it beside Ares. Hades sat, right across from Kore. She studied him, but then lowered her gaze as he looked at her. Demeter's grip tightened even more. This time Kore couldn't keep from grimacing.

"Lady Demeter," greeted Hades.

"Hades," she greeted back, her eyes still and never moving.

Kore managed to slide her hand out of her mother's grasp. She held her hands together, under the table. Her hand was so sore from her mother's tightened grip. Why was her mother so upset? What did Hades do to her?

The conversation slowly returned to the table. It seemed more tense for Kore. Demeter kept her gaze on Hades, watching his every move. Kore kept her stomach from growling. Now she wished that Ares had won the discussion.

Kore noticed Hades was looking at her. She slowly and tentatively returned his gaze. To her surprise, he gave a slight smile. She wished she could give one back that he could see. However, her eyes would have to do. He soon returned to his meal.

Someone made a strange comment about a trial that had took place. Kore listened, her ears picking it up. It seemed that she was not the only one. The whole table now looked at Zeus end of the table.

"The Dane trial ended eight years ago," said Hephaestus. "Whatever happened happened. We cannot change the events that played out."

"But we can set things the way we should have," said Apollo, his eyes narrowed.

"And what should have happened, my Lord Apollo," asked Hephaestus, spreading out his hands. "The Siren was obviously guilty. All the signs point to it!"

"More signs than actual evidence," he retorted.

Ares leaned forward, waving his goblet, slightly. "Lord Apollo, you served with the Siren, did you not?"

The Elf gave him a glance and then nod. "On a few occasions."

"Were your… _occasions_ intimate?"

"Ares," hissed Zeus.

"Major General Dane and I were allies and considered friends, Lord Ares," answered Apollo, his voice low and threatening. "When my ally and friend has been court marshaled without reason, I find myself tending to investigate if the found evidence and those who acquired it is reliable."

Ares leaned back in his seat, giving a slight nod of acceptance.

"Whether this council believes it or not," said Poseidon, "Sirens are no leaders. They may be warriors and soldiers, but they could not lead a horse to water, never mind an army! The former Major Dane should never have been promoted to such a level!"

"And yet her father was of even higher rank," retorted Artemis, obviously siding with her brother.

"We all know very well that she was promoted only because of her father and that fiancé of hers," growled Hephaestus. "All of them were a part of the scandal in the first place! General Dane and Captain Glaucos were blessed by the Maker to have been killed before their own trial."

"They were murdered, Lord Hephaestus," hissed Athena, angrily. "I may not be king or queen, but I will not tolerate talk against the innocent dead!"

This brought silence to the table, until a voice spoke up.

"Where is she now," asked Aphrodite, slightly timid but also firm.

"In her own exile," answered Ares. "Her last known location was the forest of Darin."

"She is guilty, then," said Hephaestus. "Why else would she leave?"

"Because one cannot live in a kingdom that finds the innocent guilty, while the killers, whether it be the enemy or the one's own leaders, walk in freedom."

Everyone looked at Hades. He was firm and unmoving. Kore was shocked. No one spoke like that, especially when King Zeus was present!

"You are saying that we have no justice," asked Hermes, his voice drooling with skepticism.

"I am saying that corruption can spread and claim even those that run our courts," he answered, still unmoved. "I am receiving more prisoners than I should be and have had to release many that were truly innocent."

"And how could you know innocence, Lord Hades," demanded Hephaestus. "That dark realm of yours has only cruelty and malice. You run a torture house!"

"I punish the wicked that you bring me. The torture is only given to those that have committed the worst of crimes."

"And what would the worst crime be in this case, Hades," asked Ares, "the fact that Ora Dane is able to walk free, even though she has been charged with murder and fraud, or that she was arrested after her other conspirators and leaders, General Dane and Captain Glaucos, were not brought to justice?"

Hades took a drink of wine, before looking Ares in the eye. "The worst crime was that she had a defense and that the trial was run by a prisoner in my torture house."

Kore's eyes widened. How horrible! She did not know much about the military, but she could not imagine being found guilty of a crime that Major Dane did not commit.

"If the Siren was innocent, she would have fought harder to convince the leaders," pointed out Poseidon.

"She was arrested while she was in mourning for both her father and fiancé," objected Artemis. Her eyes shot at Ares. "Even in the North, they do not arrest those until they have mourned for the full week."

"Criminals are criminals, Lady Artemis," retorted Aphrodite. "There would be more murderers on the streets if we always follow the rules of conduct."

"Just as there would be fewer reasons for divorce," added Artemis, giving her and Hephaestus a look.

Kore could not believe how nasty these lords and ladies were. They all were at each other's throats! She looked over at Hades, who was shaking his head. He looked more aggravated then anything.

Demeter nodded to her servant to come over, while the conversation continued. She then leaned over to Kore.

"There will be food in your room," she whispered. "You may go now."

She only nodded and stood to follow the Nymph. Kore glanced back at Hades, who was watching her. Quickly, she looked away and went into her room.

Never before had she enjoyed pork, vegetables, fruit and water so much in all her life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After a long dinner, the lords and ladies separated. Demeter walked towards the exit, quickly, wanting to leave and hide before-

"Lady Demeter."

She sighed and turned. Hades stood behind her, his hand resting on his belt.

"Yes, Hades," she asked.

He looked at her seriously. "I need to speak with you… in private."

She walked into the marble hallway. "I do not need to speak to the likes of you."

He pursued her. "But you will anyway. Demeter, you know of our agreement. Why hasn't it been met?"

Ignoring him, she rounded a corner. Hades kept following.

"You cannot keep walking away from me, Demeter," he growled, growing agitated. "It is my right to take what is mine!"

She shot around. "Kore is mine!"

He leaned towards her. "_Persephone_ is _my_ betrothed. She was to be my wife a year ago and you never followed through. I will have her as my wife, just as Lord Apostolos agreed-

"Never," she hissed and opened the door to her room.

Hades was refused entrance with a slam and the ominous sound of locking metal.

Author's Note; What do you think? Comments please!


	4. Chapter 3

Kore awoke to the sweet smell of rose petals. There was the soft scurrying of feet, indicating that the servants were preparing her bath. Slowly, she yawned, stretching her body. The silk sheets were rather comfortable and utterly desirable. More than anything, she wished that she could lie in bed for the rest of the morning. However, she knew very well that she must get up.

She stood, adjusting the long, blue nightgown. One of the Nymphs stopped and gave a bow.

"Good morning, my lady," she greeted. "Your bath will be ready in a moment."

"Thank you," she returned.

The Nymph went back to her work, while Kore made her way to the balcony. It wasn't even the light of day yet. Demeter must have sent the Nymphs in to awaken her daughter. Kore really didn't mind. She was used to rising this early.

More than anything, she wanted to walk onto her balcony and stare out on the sunrise. It must have been beautiful in Olympus. She sighed from behind the white curtains.

"Mother isn't here," she thought. "Besides, there shouldn't be anyone outside at this time of day… correct?"

After a moment of consideration, she gave another sigh and walked away.

"Your bath, my lady," asked the Nymph.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, please."

The bathroom was quite large and impressive. The floors were of marble and even the large tub was. Hot steam flew up from it, filling the room with moisture. Kore discarded her clothes and settled into the soothing water.

"We'll be outside when you are finished," said the Nymph.

Rose petals floated around her. She smiled, lifting some up in her hand. It was such a pretty flower. It was one of her favorites.

Demeter never liked roses. Kore could never understand why. She finally allowed her to grow roses in her own garden. However, that happened two years ago. But that was all in the past.

Kore ran her hands over her body with the fresh oils that were beside the tub. She had to admit that her hands were slightly calloused, however not too rough. Her arms were more muscular and slightly bigger than a girl her age. But that was how the Maker intended it, it seemed. She was content.

For a long moment, she lay back in a calm and relaxed state. She rarely had a long moment to relax. Her mother would keep her busy with working in the garden and Kore kept herself busy by exploring their woods and reading.

"Good morning."

Kore jumped, surprised. Athena giggled from the door.

"Sorry," she apologized, entering. "I thought you'd be finished by now."

She gave nervous nod, as she stood. "I am… I was just-

"Oh, relax Kore," urged Athena, waving a hand. She called to the Nymphs. "Your mistress is ready!"

The two entered and clothed Kore in a white robe. Athena walked with her into the bedroom.

"Did you sleep well," she asked.

"Yes, very well, thank you."

"Good." She sat on the bed, patting it. "I brought you something."

Kore's gaze turned to the bed. To her surprise, there was a beautiful, light blue gown that seemed to only lightly sit on the bed. She walked over and lifted it up. The neck was lower than she had ever worn, but it did not look immodest. The material flew in the light breeze that came through the balcony.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, smiling.

"I thought you'd like it. Come, now. Try it on!"

Kore did so with actual enthusiasm. She loved the color of the dress and the materiel. Quickly, she put on her shift and then the dress. Athena helped her straighten it out.

"Oh, you look so pretty, Kore," said the princess, beaming. "That color is so beautiful on you! It brings out your eyes."

Kore looked down at herself. The dress fitted so nicely. Its sleeves landed at the middle of her forearms and the skirt landed three inches from her ankles. The round neck went to her collar bone, not exposing a thing. She smiled. This was a wonderful dress.

"I love it," she said, still smiling.

Athena seemed to be pleased as well. "I'm so glad. I thought that you'd like to wear it to the festival today."

Kore's brows furrowed. "Festival?"

"It's the festival of the Harvest," explained Athena, sitting on the bed. "All the Lords and Ladies are going, even my mother and father. You see, there will be parades, games, feasts and dances all day long. Then tonight, we will have an even greater celebration here at the palace with all the nobles and magistrates in the kingdom. There will be food and also dancing!"

Kore smiled at the princess's enthusiasm. "It sounds… amazing."

"It's more than that, Kore. You'll see once you-

Just then, the door opened. Demeter entered the room in a black dress and her hair in her normal, tight bun.

"Kore," she began to say. However, she narrowed her eyes at Athena and the dress on Kore. "What is this?"

"I brought a dress for Kore, Lady Demeter," answered Athena, gesturing.

A frown came on her face, as she closed the door. "I see. Princess Athena, you should be preparing for the festivities today, should you not?"

"I have made all the arrangements necessary," she answered, giving a passive wave of the hand.

"Surely you have something else to do elsewhere."

Athena stood up. "I do not, Lady Demeter. Everything is well. Besides," she walked over and put an arm around Kore, "I wanted to spend time with Kore. With your permission, I'd also like to take her to the festival with me."

"That is kind of you to be sure," said Demeter, walking forward. "However, Kore will not be attending the festival today."

Athena's eyes narrowed. "Aren't you, though, Aunt Demeter?"

The Lady of Harvest crossed her arms. "I am bound by duty and debt by your father, therefore I must go." She walked over to Kore and waved at the dress. "I thank you for the dress also, but we will not accept this hospitality. Take it off, Kore."

It stabbed her like a knife. The girl didn't know what to do. Reluctantly, she removed the dress. Athena did not look happy at all. In fact, she looked angry. Demeter took the dress and handed it back to her.

"Thank you for your efforts, Princess, but we will not need them. Thank you for your visit."

The princess glanced from Kore to Demeter and then exited. Kore swallowed.

"Mother-

"You will stay here and will not leave this room, understand?"

Kore lowered her head.

Demeter sighed and put a hand on her daughter's head. "We will leave for home tomorrow and then everything will be better. Alright?"

She didn't answer, but kept her head low. The Lady of Harvest sighed and left the room.

Author's Note; What do you think? Comments please!


	5. Chapter 4

Athena growled, clenching her fists together. "I could have strangled the woman right then and there! Mother, can you not do something?"

"Such as," asked Hera, putting on a necklace.

"Order her to send Kore to the festival! This is driving me mad! The poor girl has to wear that veil and hide herself from anything good in this world! Did you not see Demeter keep Kore from eating last night?"

"Athena," sighed Hera, standing from her dresser. "I know this is difficult. However, Kore is Demeter's daughter. I pity her to be sure, but I cannot command anything against her mother that way."

"But she should go," said Athena, giving a slight pout. "She deserves to have something happy in life."

The queen was silent for a long moment. She walked towards the window and smiled.

"I remember when I was courting with your father. We would sit under the trees, reading about the great times of glory, before the Great War. We would sneak a kiss by the northern gate… and we would also sneak out of the palace by entering the secret passageway and then turn right at the second tunnel, which led us to the Marble Gardens."

Athena's eyes widened and she gave a smile. "Right at the second passage, huh?"

Hera smiled. "We were such a mischievous couple."

"Why do _I _have to do this?"

"Because you have nothing better to do, that's why," retorted Athena to her younger brother.

"I'm not gonna babysit Demeter's daughter, Athena," he groaned. "Do you know what Demeter will do to both of us if we follow through with this plan of yours?"

"This is for Kore, Hermes," she said, clutching her hands together. "She _never_ gets anything nice. This would be a great gift to her."

He crossed his arms. "Wouldn't the subjects find it suspicious that I'm with a girl for a day?"

Her arms crossed, as her one brow rose. Hermes looked upwards, seeming to ponder.

"Alright," he said, dropping his arms. "I'm known for courting many girls. I get it!"

Athena sighed, sadly. "You should have seen the look on her face. It was as if a Demeter had come up with a knife and stabbed it right in her heart."

Hermes leaned against the wall, thoughtfully. "Technically, that's not true. For one, a knife would be much sharper and-

"Stop it," she cried, slapping his arm. "We have work to do. Come on!"

Kore sat quietly in her room, rubbing her hands together. She knew that she had to obey her mother, but she felt so terrible. Her mother had taken away a perfectly nice dress and would not let her go to a festival. Why did she do this to her own daughter?

Just then, the door opened and Athena ran in. She held the dress in her arms.

"Come, Kore," she urged, grabbing her hand to let her up. "You're going to the festival."

Kore's brows furrowed. "I can't. Mother-

"Ah, but _I'm_ ordering you to go, Kore. You see, even though your mother is in authority over you, you must obey royalty. Your mother has taught you that, I'm sure."

The girl swallowed. "Yes… but… maybe she's right."

Athena sighed and held out the dress. "Kore, she took away a modest dress from you. It's not obscene and it's not going to say something about you that's wrong. Kore, she took it away because she hates our family. You know that more than I do."

She had to admit that the princess had a point. However, why did Demeter hate her brother's family? Athena was so nice and Hera seemed to be the same.

Kore really wanted to go to this festival. She knew that her mother didn't want to, but she was basing her reason by hate. That was wrong, wasn't it? The Maker had told them so. Perhaps she'd be able to go then. After all, Athena was ordering her to go and she had to obey the princess.

After a moment, she nodded. Athena smiled.

"Alright, then," she said, adjusting the dress in her hands. "Take off that dress you're wearing and I'll help you in this one."

Kore obeyed, removing the brown dress. Her cousin then helped her with the other. As she wore it again, she smiled. It was so beautiful. Athena then looked at the wall, beside Kore's bed. She walked over and pressed on it.

To Kore's amazement, the wall started to move to the side, revealing a dark tunnel. A figure stepped into the room. She soon recognized it as Hermes.

"Athena, what took you so long," groaned Hermes. "You're lucky that I'm-

He stopped immediately when he saw Kore. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. The girl could feel herself blushing.

"I told you she'd be pretty, Sir Skeptic," said Athena, smiling.

Hermes gave a small bow, his eyes fixed on Demeter's daughter. "It's… a pleasure, Lady Kore."

"Thank you," she returned, giving a nod. "You as well, your highness."

"Oh, please," scoffed Athena. "Just call him Hermes, Kore. He's never been mature enough to actually act like royalty."

"I take offence to that!" Hermes cleared his throat, looking back at Kore. "Um… should we leave then?"

Kore looked over and grabbed her veil. Athena's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?"

"I am disobeying my mother by leaving," she said, putting it on. "I will not disobey her in this."

"But, Kore, she'll recognize you in the veil! She'd be able to spot you out of any crowd!"

She slowly removed her veil, realizing that her cousin was right. "What do I do then? I cannot show my face."

Hermes and his sister exchanged looks. The prince then pulled off his dark cloak and walked over.

"Here," he said, putting it on her shoulders. "It's large enough and has a hood. No one should be able to see you."

Kore tied the cloak and pulled the hood over her head. Athena nodded.

"I can hardly see you at all, Kore," she said, trying to see through the shroud. "No one will recognize you. Besides, I think that they will be too focused on Hermes to pay any attention to you. Come! The festival will start soon!"

Author's Note; Comments please!


	6. Chapter 5

Demeter stormed over to Zeus, who was beside Hera near a fountain.

"My lord, may I speak to you privately," she asked, her voice sharp.

He sighed and whispered to his wife, before turning to his sister. "How may I help you?"

"You told me that Hades would not be here," she hissed.

"He surprised all of us, Demeter! How was I supposed to know that he would appear out of nowhere?"

"Well, he's here now and I demand that you send him away."

Zeus crossed his arms. "Demeter, by law it is his right to come here whenever he pleases. Whether you like to believe it or not, Hades is a very loyal ally. I will not send him away on such a _happy_ occasion."

She crossed her arms as well. "And if my daughter is in danger?"

He sighed. "Demeter, it is also his right to take Kore when he wants. It was an agreement-

"An agreement that I am now revoking," she lunged. Her eyes were on fire and her hands were clenched into tight fists. "He will not take my daughter away from me."

"You know that you cannot do that. It is in Apostolos name-

"I don't care! I will fight for my right as Kore's mother to keep him away from her."

His eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't Persephone know about this?"

Now she was infuriated. She stepped up into his face.

"Her name is Kore."

With that, she stormed off.

Kore stared at the many decorations that were covering the city streets. Everyone was in some kind of light clothing; all dressed in red, blue, green, yellow and even orange. She smiled with amazement.

"I need to go, Kore," said Athena, beside her. "Hermes is going to look after you."

Hermes immediately came to Kore's side and looped his arm in hers. "Alright, go on, Athena. Mother and Father will be looking for you."

His sibling gave a wry smile and then ran off. Kore was a bit startled by Hermes being so quick to hold her arm. However, she grew too excited when Zeus, Hera, Demeter and other royals were sitting on a stage of some sort. Zeus stood, as Athena took her seat beside her Mother.

"We take this day to thank Elohim, our Maker, for this harvest that He has bestowed upon us," he announced, his voice powerful. "Celebrate this day!"

The crowd cheered. They soon made their way towards booths with games and food. Somewhere, music began and people danced. Kore smiled. This was wonderful.

"Well, what do you want to do first," asked Hermes, looking down at her.

She looked around. "I do not know where to begin."

He looked towards the stage for a moment, before moving her towards an alley. "How about the next street over? Demeter's heading this way."

Kore obliged willingly, not wanting to be caught by her mother. By her look on stage, she seemed very reluctant and bitter. She did not want to run into her and infuriate her anymore than she was.

The next few hours were all a blur. Hermes showed Kore all around the city, while they would stop to play games. Luckily, no one seemed to take notice of her. They must have thought that she was only an escort of some sort. She was glad, though. She was actually enjoying this.

"You're quite skilled with throwing things, aren't you," said Hermes, after a game. He nodded towards the ring of platters and balls. "I tried twice and you got it in only one chance."

"It was only luck," assured Kore.

They stopped in an alley, for some reason. Hermes looked back at her, looking her up and down.

"It's a pity that Aunt Demeter makes you wear that. I can actually show off a beautiful member of my family."

"Athena is pretty," objected Kore.

He snorted. "No. My friends know her too well."

She shook her head. "Then your friends are fools."

The prince seemed surprised, but then smiled. "You sound like Athena already. We're gonna have to keep you away from her."

Kore blushed, from under her shroud, as he held her hand.

More hours of games and food passed. The prince and his guest even stopped to watch the dancing. However, they did not partake of it. It was probably an hour or two after noon that Kore was growing nervous.

"Perhaps I should go back to the castle," she suggested. "Mother may decide to leave early."

Hermes gave her hand a squeeze. "Relax, Kore. Athena will let us know if-

"Hermes!"

Sure enough, there came Athena. She ran to her brother and nearly collided into him.

"Quick, we have to get Kore back into her room," she urged, breathless. "Demeter decided to leave early."

Hermes face turned completely white. "Come on!"

They ran through the large crowds, trying to get through. Kore ran as fast as her dress allowed. She needed to get back before her mother was aware of her absence.

Before she could even really comprehend it, she had run out of Hermes and Athena's sight. However, she kept going, knowing that they knew the city like the back of their hands. Kore also knew where to go to enter the secret tunnels.

She was soon in the royal areas, where there were no people. Even faster, she ran towards the passage way, along the tall, white-marble wall. Her head turned back to see if Athena and Hermes had caught up with her.

Suddenly, she collided into something hard and fell to the ground, rolling down the small, grassy hill. A hard object rolled over her as she came to a stop, breathing heavily.

Kore slowly sat up, feeling her sore muscles tense. To her horror, a male body was laying across her lap! The male's eyes opened, as he groaned. Quickly, she backed up, getting him off her.

It was Lord Hades! He was still in his red tunic, black breeches and leather jacket. He managed to stand and wipe grass off of himself. However, she could tell that he was frustrated.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to," he began, but then stopped when he saw her.

His eyes widened, making Kore even more nervous. She looked upwards, appalled that her hood was down. Her whole head was revealed to him!

"Lady Persephone," he asked, barely above a whisper.

"Kore!"

Hermes practically slid down the hill, landing beside her at the bottom. Athena followed with a little more grace. They helped her up, but her eyes were still on Hades.

"Quick, Kore," urged Athena. "Your mother's almost to the castle!"

She was still staring at Hades, seeming unwilling to move. He was staring back, as if taking every inch of her in. Hermes finally dragged her away and she ran with them back towards the passage.

Hades could barely breathe, as he entered his guest room. The one who had knocked him over and rolled with him down the hill was the most beautiful creature on Earth!

He sat on his bed, wiping his face. She was beyond beautiful. No wonder Demeter hid her daughter's face all the time. Ares would have been the first to try and take her; however, all of Olympus would cry for his blood. It would be too risky.

The Lord of Tartarus lay back on his bed. Her face was ingrained into his mind… her eyes… her hair… her lips…

He shook his head. "Hades, what are you thinking?"

Of course, she was his betrothed. It was ordained by Apostolos and Elohim Himself that Persephone would be his wife. He couldn't help but smile. Wife…

However, how would he ever be able to get her away from Demeter? The Lady of Harvest had made it clear that she would not let Persephone go without a fight. It was obvious that he would have to go another route. It was his right to take his betrothed away, although he did not wish it. Demeter had given him no choice.

"Can You give me a hint," he asked, looking upwards at the ceiling.

Of course, no one answered. Hades sighed, quietly. Now Zeus would have to take care of this. In fact, the Lord of Tartarus would be speaking to Zeus about his betrothed, as soon as the ball ended tonight.

He sighed again, this time with contentment. His eyes closed, as images of Persephone still floating in his mind.

Author's Note; What do you think? Comments please!


	7. Chapter 6

Kore sighed with relief, as she lay on her bed. She had managed to get changed and give the dress back to Athena before her mother came back. The woman was upset with Zeus, as usual. However, she also spoke of Hades being a wretch. Demeter really had nothing good to say about anyone in Olympus.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Demeter entering the room. She still seemed in a disgruntled mood.

"Put your veil on, Kore," she ordered. "You are ordered to come to the dance tonight."

This actually excited her, but she didn't show. Quickly, she placed on her veil and followed her mother down the hall.

"Just as last night, do not eat," ordered Demeter. "We will not be sitting at a table, but there will be buffet of some sort. Also, do not let anyone dance with you. Men take advantage of women with them so close to them."

Kore nodded. She knew very little about dancing with a partner anyways. When she did dance, it was with the Nymphs and she danced without anyone.

They entered the large, gold-columned ball room. There were many lords and ladies there, talking and eating. Some even danced.

Demeter had her daughter sit beside her, as they watched everyone. It surprised Kore at how many couples there were. There were even children there. She watched as they danced and laughed. It all seemed so beautiful, the colorful dresses shining and illuminating their faces. It was more than beautiful. It was magical.

Zeus walked over and held out a hand to his sister, smiling. "Demeter, will you grace me with a dance?"

"I believe that I will not, Zeus," she answered, not even looking at him.

His face looked hurt, but then looked more spiteful than anything. "In that case, may I have this dance, Persephone?"

That was the first time that Kore had been called that… well, other than Hades calling her that. She looked over at her mother, who looked enraged. The Lady of Harvest stood and took her brother's hand.

"She will do no such thing," she hissed. "I will have a dance or two with you, but that is all."

He smiled, mischievously. "As you command, my lady."

They walked off and joined the couples. Kore was truly surprised at her mother's behavior. It was so… rude. Demeter had taught her not to be that way and here she was acting even worse!

_Elohim, what is wrong with her? What is wrong with me?_

"Lady Kore."

She gasped at the owner of the voice. It was Ares. He gave a dramatic bow and smile.

"I believe that we have not been formally introduced," he said. "I am Lord Ares, at your service."

This was odd behavior for the war lord. He was dressed in a navy blue coat and white tunic underneath, as well as black breeches and boots. It made her wonder if he was colorblind.

"It is usually polite to introduce oneself back," he pointed out, his one brow raising.

Kore tried to remain calm. "You already know of me, if you were able to recognize me enough to speak my name."

A chuckle escaped him. "Indeed. You are smarter than you… partially appear."

It was quite obvious that he was there to start something. She suddenly wished that she stayed back in her room.

"Would you care to dance, my lady," he asked, holding out a hand.

She shook her head. "No, thank you, my lord."

He gave a smirk. "Come now, Kore. Your mother is not watching, for she will be too busy trying to argue with the king, and you are free to do as you please. Besides, as a lord and larger owner than that of Demeter, I order you to dance with me."

Why did she feel as if this was a trap? This Elf was not trustworthy and Kore knew it. She stood, politely.

"Still, Lord Ares, I do not wish to do so. Excuse me."

To her shock, he gripped her arm as she tried to walk away. He leaned to her ear and hissed.

"No one denies me, girl!"

"Lord Ares!"

They looked up to see Apollo making his way over. The commander looked rather displeased and did not bother to mask it. Ares released Kore, giving a slight nod to the other Elf.

"Is there a problem here," asked Apollo.

The war lord gave a smile and chuckle. "Of course not, my Lord Apollo. We were merely having a close discussion."

He gave a slight glare. "Lady Aphrodite wishes to see you."

Ares smiled wider and bowed to Kore. "My lady."

She swallowed hard, as he left. Apollo followed him, obviously not trusting. Kore breathed heavier. That was frightening. Demeter was right about him. He was no good.

"Persephone."

Her name was spoken so gently, as the newcomer walked to her side with concern. Kore's eyes turned to gaze into the dark orbs of Hades'. He looked down at her with a softer look than that of Ares. This gaze was thoughtful, gentle and kind.

"Are you well," he asked, sounding even more concerned when she did not respond.

She nodded. "Yes… I-I'm fine."

"You're sure," he asked.

Again, she nodded. "Yes… thank you, my lord."

"Hades."

Her brows furrowed. "Pardon."

The gentleman stepped forward. "It is only Hades, Persephone."

She couldn't help but blush under her veil. "Very well… Hades."

He smiled down at her. How a smile could be so wonderful, she had no idea. She felt herself smiling as well.

"Would you like to dance, Persephone," he asked.

Her smile faded. This was what Ares had asked. She couldn't help but wonder if Hades would have the same reaction. He waited patiently for her answer.

"I… do not think so, my lord," she said, nervously. "My mother…"

Her answer seemed to be enough. He glanced over at Zeus and Demeter, as he nodded.

"I see," he said, simply. However, he held out his hand. "Would you accompany me out to the balcony, then?"

Kore couldn't believe this. She tentatively took his hand, wondering if this was right. Strangely, his hand was very warm and smooth. It was not what she expected of the Lord of Tartarus. They made their way through the crowds, until they walked out onto the silent balcony that overlooked the sparkling city.

She looked up at the stars and full moon, enjoying the air. Hades seemed to be as well. He was staring upwards, a small hint of a grin on his face. The wind blew through his curls, showing off how thick they were.

Kore blushed, glancing away. What was coming over her? He was a lord and someone that her mother did not approve of at all. How could she take to liking him?

"Your mother forces you to wear that veil, doesn't she?"

The question surprised her. He was looking back at her with curiosity.

"Y-yes," she answered, tentatively.

Hades gave a nod, looking back out. "I question it. By what I saw today, there is nothing mutated and or shameful about you."

She blushed yet again, remembering how they had bumped into each other. He was teasing her, surely. However, he did not smile, showing his sincerity.

"She does it to protect me," she said, quietly.

The man looked back at her, seeming to be sad. Had she said something wrong? He slowly turned his gaze back to the sky.

"You are much like your father."

Her eyes widened, as she looked back at him. "You knew my father?"

He nodded. "He was a friend of my father's. They were inseparable as friends." He paused. "He grieved when he was killed."

Kore lowered her head, slightly. By what little she heard her father was wonderful. She never even heard that much from Demeter.

"I wish I could have known him," she whispered, looking towards the sky.

A long silence began. The Lord of Tartarus seemed preoccupied with his thoughts, but Kore caught him glancing at her now and then. What did he want? Why was he being so nice and talking to her about her father?

Hades cautiously turned to her. "Has your mother ever discussed your future?"

She eyed him, warily. "It depends on what matters."

"Have you ever discussed marriage," he asked, seeming to be even more cautious.

Her gaze drew lower, shaking her head. "I do not think that… she will allow me."

She could feel Hades drawing nearer, as he asked, "And what do you think?"

Kore looked back at him, seeing the encouragement in his eyes. "I admit that… I have thought about it. However…" She shook her head, slightly. "Why do you ask?"

He reached out and took her hand, running his thumb over her fingers. She was surprised by how gentle he was. He did not demand attention or commands. He only wanted…. She couldn't describe it.

"Persephone," he began.

"KORE!"

Both swung around to see Demeter tearing towards them. The woman grabbed Kore's arm and started dragging her away, but Hades got in her way.

"Get out of my way," ordered Demeter.

Kore struggled in her mother's grasp. "Mother, you're hurting me."

"That is enough, Demeter," growled Hades.

"I said move!"

"What is this commotion?"

Zeus, Hera, Athena and Hermes walked out onto the balcony. They stared at the trio, before making their way even closer. The king looked as if he could burst at any time, he looked so angry.

"Demeter, what is the meaning of this," he demanded.

Athena ran towards her friend. "Kore!"

The Lady of Harvest held up a hand. "Stay away, Princess."

Seeming to have no choice, the young woman backed away.

"Demeter," said Hera, gently. "Please, tell us what is wrong."

"Nothing… only my mistake for bringing my daughter here!" She pointed a finger at Hades. "You try to molest my daughter in front of hundreds of eyes and myself! I will not stand for it! We are leaving!"

Kore kept trying to leave the tight grip on her arm. "Mother, he didn't-

"Silence," ordered Demeter.

Hades looked infuriated. "Let her go!"

"So you can take advantage of her? I do not think so!"

Hermes looked completely dumbfounded. He and Athena shared looks of shock, as Demeter started pulling Kore towards the stairs on one side of the balcony. Hades still moved in front of them.

"I will not let you break your word again," he vowed.

"It was never my word," she growled.

"It is in the word of you and your husband, Demeter! We had an agreement! She was to be given last year, and you hid her from me!"

Kore's heart stopped. She looked towards the Lady of Harvest.

"Mother, what is he talking about?"

The woman gripped her daughter's arm tighter. "Absolutely nothing."

Hades shook his head. "You may deny it, but Persephone is my betrothed and my future wife. You will have no choice, Demeter. Apostolos wanted it. My father wanted it. Elohim wants it!"

"NO!"

Kore's head was spinning. Demeter yanked her daughter towards the stairs and glared at Hades.

"She will _never_ be yours!"

The girl looked back at Hades, staring in utter disbelief. Even Athena and Hermes were shocked. Zeus intervened by grabbing Demeter's arm roughly and yanking both her and Kore back.

"Demeter, release your daughter this instant," he ordered, angrily. "You are hurting her!"

Very slowly, she obeyed. Kore rubbed her arm, feeling the bruise. Athena immediately ran to her side. Demeter hissed at her.

"Don't you dare go near her!"

"DEMETER," growled Zeus. "That is enough! Your daughter is hurt, because of you! Let my daughter attend to her! If you will not, then I shall have to put you in the stocks like a normal commoner!"

The woman finally quieted, as Athena ran her fingers over Kore's bruise. She shot a look at her aunt and then held her friend's hand.

"I'll take you back to your room, Kore," she assured, walking towards the inside.

Kore looked back at Hades, who was looking at her with much concern. She watched him, until they disappeared from sight.

Author's Note; Comments please!


	8. Chapter 7

Zeus stormed into his study, his eyes aflame. Demeter was behind him, just as angry. Hades seemed to be the only calm one. He stood near one of the dark bookshelves, near the roaring fireplace.

"Right in the middle of our celebration," muttered the king, sitting at his large, mahogany desk. He rubbed his forehead with one hand, while the other gripped his armrest. "The thousandth Feast of Harvest and you choose to do this now."

It appeared that he wasn't speaking to anyone in particular. Demeter stood stiffly in front of the desk, her arms stuck to her sides and her hands clenched into fists.

"You must do something about this, Zeus," she demanded, her voice very dark. "I will not allow my daughter to be wed to that ruffian!"

The king glared at her. "Silence, Demeter! This is a decision that _I_ will have to make, not you!"

She still held her gaze, but softened a little. Her brother looked at Hades, who was silently looking into the fire the whole time.

"Do not think that you do not hold any blame, Hades," he said, his voice low. "The Lady Persephone was being led away by her mother and you acted with some aggression. However, seeing as she is your betrothed, I will withhold the blame."

Demeter stepped forward. "Zeus, that is-!"

"SILENCE!"

She obeyed. Zeus stood and walked to the balcony behind him. He sighed, staring out.

"Hades, state your reasoning for wanting Persephone now," he ordered, without looking.

The Lady of Harvest shot a look at the Lord of Tartarus. He was still staring into the fire.

"I was told that I wife was chosen for me," he said, solemnly. "I was told stories of what a beautiful maiden she would be and that she would be my match. Although I had my doubts, I also felt anticipation for the maiden that caught my father's attention. He chose her for me… as did Elohim." His gaze turned to Zeus' back. "I had my kingdom ready for her arrival for six months. When she didn't come…. I knew that I had to find her. I've tried to send messages to Demeter, but the ones that actually reach her are returned the way they were sent." He stepped forward. "She is my betrothed and my other half. I demand that she is given to me. I do not want to take her by force, but the Lady Demeter has given me no choice. This is my stand. I can have no other."

Surprisingly, Demeter was silent, but her look told everything that was racing through her mind. Zeus was quiet. Finally, he turned around and sat at his desk. He briskly wrote out a paper and handed it to Demeter.

"Here is the order to hand your daughter over to Hades."

She was infuriated. "WHAT? You are going to believe this rogue's pathetic lies?"

"DEMETER! SHE IS HIS BETROTHED!" Zeus stood with fury. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BREAK THE LAW ANY FURTHER! IS THAT CLEAR?"

She was silent, gripping the paper. After a long moment, she walked out. Hades gave a bow to Zeus.

"Thank you, my lord," was all he said.

The king sat alone in the room. He laid his head in his hands.

"Oh, Elohim. Why must this always happen to me?"

Apollo stepped out into the cool, night air. He breathed in the faint fragrances that flowed from the gardens. The moon was shining so brightly and, for the moment, all was at peace.

Nightly walks were quite common for the Elf. He was known for his times of solitude. If one were to find him, they would see that he was either in deep prayer or thought.

Tonight, his thoughts were on Ares. It was not a wonderful topic, but he could not help but grow even more wary around the war lord… especially with the young maidens.

_One would think that he owned every female that enters the room._

He gathered his cloak about him, shaking off a chill. Even though he disliked Ares, the Elf knew much about military strength and power. He was not to be tested or tried with. If he was not careful, though, Zeus could order for his title to be revoked.

Suddenly, a cold blade was drawn against Apollo's throat. He was pulled back and smashed against the stone wall. His attacker was dressed in complete black, blending in with the shadows.

"Be silent," it hissed.

"What do you want," demanded Apollo.

He was earned a hard punch in the arm. "I said be silent! None can know that I spoke with you."

The Elf was about to retort, but the figure clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Listen and listen well, my lord," it whispered. Its cloaked head looked about, as if determining if it was safe to speak. "There are plans… plots hidden in the shadows… that are about to unleash. You must be on guard at all times. Many have already been lost for trying to fight these dark plottings. Some have been hurt and betrayed for it."

The hand slowly moved away and the figure stepped back. "You are a true warrior and an honorable Elf, one of the few. You are also known for righting the wrongs… except for one in particular."

Apollo rubbed his neck, his eyes narrowed. The figure sheathed its knife.

"I have proof of Ora Dane's innocence. If you do what I say, we shall not only restore her true name, but also find the murderers of her brigade, General Dane and Captain Glaucos. Are you interested?"

Kore stared at the bruise on her arm. She couldn't believe her mother had acted with such aggression. This was beyond abnormal. This was absolutely terrifying.

And then there was Hades. Why was it that she didn't know that she was engaged to him? She was engaged to a complete stranger! Why had her mother not told her about this before? Why did she keep it secret?

Athena handed her a small goblet. "Here, Kore. It will help heal that bruise."

She took it, gratefully. At least her cousin was truthful. After several swallows of the sweet drink, she sighed and looked towards her balcony.

"Kore," asked Athena, cautiously. "Did you know that you and Lord Hades were… betrothed?"

She shook her head.

"Then… you have never met Hades before and… he has never seen you, except for the incident today?"

Kore nodded.

Her cousin sat down beside her, on the bed. "I'm so sorry, Kore. I cannot imagine how you feel, right now."

She slowly removed her veil. "I just wish that Mother had told me about this, even though she is against me marrying anyway."

They were silent for a very long moment, each in their own thoughts. Kore was in her own tangled mess, trying to sort it out. She glanced over at Athena, swallowing.

"Is he… friendly?"

The princess looked over, nodding. "My father favors him, Kore. He is such a friendly gentleman and treats a woman so. He will not hurt you, if you are afraid of that. He is too honorable." She sighed, standing. "Why your mother cannot see that, is beyond me."

"Do you know him personally?"

"No," she admitted. "However, my mother has often had long talks with him. He was only eighteen when his father passed away and everything was left on his shoulders."

"How old is he?"

"I believe he is twenty-two."

Kore clasped her hands tighter around her goblet, nervously. "Athena…. I'm afraid."

Her cousin immediately moved to her side. "It is alright, Kore. We won't let anything horrible happen to you. Don't worry."

"But you heard Hades. I am his. What if he… takes me away and… never allows me to return to mother at all?"

Athena bit her lip, as she tried to place her words correctly. "Kore… this might be a good thing. Hades would be able to provide you with a free will. Your mother… I love her as an aunt… but she has hurt you, Kore. You barely know anything of the outside world and you are forced to hide yourself from it. Hades could be able to-

"But I don't want to marry, Athena," cried Kore, becoming upset. "I am too young and unprepared. I know nothing about running a household! I've spent my life growing things and attending to the things that provide food and beauty. What do I know of being a wife?"

Her cousin remained silent, as young girl walked towards the balcony, setting her goblet on the small table. The curtains hid the outside, blowing slightly when there was a breeze. Kore felt tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them drop.

"I am not ready," she whispered. "Maybe mother's right-

"Kore, you cannot think that," interrupted Athena, standing. "After all she's done to you, you take her side?"

"What else do you expect me to do," she demanded, spinning around. "I cannot just turn against my mother! She is my flesh and blood! After all, she's taken care of me, clothed me, fed me-

"Kore, she broke the law! She didn't just break a vow by her husband to Hades' father! She broke a vow to Elohim!"

Kore swallowed, hard. She had never truly thought about that. Why would her mother try to break the will of Elohim? If He had told her to prepare Kore for becoming a wife, why hadn't Demeter obeyed? Was she more disobedient to the Maker of the world then Kore thought she was?

Her cousin sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head. "Good night, Athena."

The princess stood with slight surprise, but then left. The young maiden was left alone. She walked over to the bed, sitting again.

_Elohim, what am I supposed to do?_

The door burst open, revealing Demeter. She ran in, her Nymphs trailing behind her.

"Mother," asked Kore, standing.

"Come, Kore," she urged, grabbing her hand. "We must leave now!"

She struggled to yank back. "Mother, what are you doing?"

"We are going home," she answered, undeterred.

The girl stopped and stared. "What? But, Mother, aren't I betrothed-

"NO!"

She nearly fell over from the Lady of Harvest's outburst. It took a very long moment for the woman to calm and continue to drag her daughter out into the hall.

"Believe me, Kore," she urged. "This is best for you."

A pang of skepticism appeared in Kore's heart. She wanted to ignore it, but it was becoming very difficult not to. Her mother kept moving, leading her towards the side of the castle, where another exit was.

"Mother, you are breaking the law," pleaded her daughter. "Please, speak to the king-

"He has given me an order to turn you over to Hades." Demeter turned on her. "Unless you want to be the wife of that hateful tyrant, I suggest that you obey, willingly."

Kore managed to yank out of her mother's iron grip and clenched her hands into fists. "No."

The woman's eyes widened, as she turned to face her daughter. "What did you say?"

She didn't know how, but she managed to speak. "Mother, please! I cannot see you thrown in prison! You are breaking the law and… Elohim's will." Her tears finally spilled. "Please, Mother. Please…"

The Lady of Harvest was silent. She stared at her daughter, her face unreadable. The girl wiped tears from her eyes, before turning to walk away.

It was a long walk for Kore. She knew that her mother wasn't following her. It surprised her, actually. Demeter must have been completely taken aback.

When she was near her room, she saw the Nymphs leave. After a sigh, she entered the room.

It was obvious that they were going to spend another night here, so Kore prepared herself for bed. No one could have even begun to imagine how she felt right now. She was frightened. What would she do now? Would she be forced to marry the complete stranger? Would her mother abandon her?

She walked over to her goblet, which had been completely forgotten. There was still plenty of liquid remaining, allowing her to enjoy a couple swallows.

Why did she suddenly feel tired? Kore set down her cup, feeling lightheaded. Perhaps it was the shock of the news. No, it couldn't have been. She had known for about an hour. Why wouldn't she have felt this way before?

Her legs buckled and gave out. She landed on the floor with a harrowing thud. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong.

"Mother," she tried to call. It only came out in a pained whisper. "Mother…"

Darkness enveloped her senses.

Author's Note; Any thoughts? Comments please! If you have any questions, PM me or ask in your review.


	9. Chapter 8

"She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"For a human, at least."

"Stop ogling! She belongs to him now!"

Kore couldn't register who the voices belonged to. Her eyes were barely opening. She couldn't see that clearly… or think clearly either. There were dark blurs over her. They moved slowly in front of the bright, blue light behind them.

"Ah, she's coming to."

A blur was right in front of her. Something touched at her eye lid, opening it wider.

"She can't see us. There was too much of the powder in that drink."

Kore thought she heard nervousness in the male's voice. The blur backed up and the touching disappeared. She rolled her head to the other side, trying to gain her vision and movement back. It was failing.

"He's not going to be happy if she can't see," worried the male.

"Don't worry," assured a female's voice. "She'll be fine. It's not like she needs to actually see, after all! She'll be easier to handle, then."

"Fine, Arista! Then you can deal with the general!"

"Deal."

Someone grabbed Kore by the arm and pulled her to her feet. She managed to stand, but she was also weak. Her legs were wobbling.

"Humans," spat the female. "So pathetic."

She tried to open her eyes wider. Her strength was slowly returning, even though she was still having trouble with keeping her legs straight. The hand holding her arm yanked her to a hard, solid object. She nearly shrieked when she realized that it was a male's chest.

"Easy, human," hissed the male. His slithering voice was purring in her ear. "We were told to bring you in one piece… but our leader wouldn't mind a few dents, I'm sure."

Kore trembled at his warning. The two other blurs were becoming clearer. She was able to make out the forms. They had strange, large shadows behind their backs. They must have been packs of some kind.

"She sure is a weakling," muttered the female. She held Kore's left hand up, seeming to study it. "No ring or sign of one. Hades mustn't have claimed her yet."

"That Half-breed is a coward," accused the other male. "He hides away from Demeter's gaze, but pleads for his future mate."

"Could we get on with this," hissed Kore's captor. "Apollo will be sniffing out the whole countryside, looking for us! I'd much rather live to see the general actually conquer Olympia, rather than die a traitor."

The objects were beginning to clear. The girl's eyes widened. They were wings; wings of black and brown feathers. These weren't just any creatures from Olympia. These were Sirens.

"Ah, her vision is clearing," said the other male.

He stepped forward into the sunlight, revealing his true form. Black wings, blonde hair, blue eyes and dark clothing. The female beside him was more frightening. Her brown, messy hair landed at her waist. The brown wings on her back were about twice the size of her. Her form was also clad in black. They must have sneaked Kore out under the cover of darkness.

She was now aware of their location. It was just outside a forest. However, Olympus was nowhere in sight. Her fear was growing fast. How would Apollo or any of the other soldiers be able to find her?

"Surprised that we can actually think on our own, little human," spat Arista.

She had indeed spat at Kore. Her saliva landed near her feet.

"If you weren't favored with the general, I would have seen to it that you would be chained and beaten like a dog," she hissed, her knees slightly bent.

"Relax, Arista," said the blonde Siren, passively. "She'll soon be out of your hair in no time. Besides, there's no way possible way of her escaping and telling somebody." He stepped towards her with a most unpleasant expression on his face. "These woods are filled with dangerous criminals… thieves… murderers… and adulterers."

_Elohim, help me!_

"Come on," ordered Arista, walking towards the woods. "Let's get moving."

"I don't see why you can't fly and carry her," whined the other male, shoving Kore forwards. "She doesn't even weigh a pound."

The Siren leaped over a log. "Perhaps, but the general will be waiting on the other side of the forest. Apollo will find it suspicious that we are flying over the woods, carrying the little brat. We need to keep to the forest. You aren't afraid of a few criminals, are you?"

The blonde gave the other male a wry smile. "No, he's just jealous that we get to walk and he gets to babysit."

Kore's captor hoisted her over his shoulder. Her eyes widened and she nearly screamed. This wasn't a Siren. This was even more frightening. This was an Echidna.

No wonder he was so hard and painful. He was covered in rough, terrible scales that gave off a green-gray color. The only clothing he wore was cloth breeches and leather boots. Kore was now very frightened. She held still, trying not to anger or upset him. Echidnas were known for their strength and ability to survive in the harsh deserts, but they were also known for their very violent tempers.

They were walking through the dark, dense forest. The Echidna didn't seem nervous about any attackers. In fact, he seemed bored. Kore heard him yawn now and then. He hissed when she would lean too hard on him. It was becoming tiring to keep herself from resting on him completely. After all, she was still under the affects of the powder.

Who wanted her? Who was this general? The Sirens and the Echidna were very young to be in any kind of army. The Sirens looked as if they were her age and the scaly creature seemed… well, she wasn't so sure how old he was. However, he was smaller than the normal Echidna, indicating that he was young.

They stopped for some reason. Kore tried to turn around and see what was going on, but her captor wouldn't let her. Arista was murmuring. The girl attempted to make it out. She failed.

_Oh, Elohim! Help, please! Send someone! Anyone!_

After a long moment, they continued. She felt herself becoming even more frightened. They were even further into the woods. How would Apollo find them now? At this moment, she would do anything to get back to her mother.

_Mother! She must be so worried about me!_

Tears were threatening to pour, but she held them back. Something told her that these creatures would not want her to be emotional at the moment… especially Arista. The female was obviously in charge and would make good on any threat she gave.

She thought she saw something move in the bushes. Her head snapped to the side, hearing another. The others stopped, seeming to sense it as well. The Echidna was sniffing.

"We have company," he growled.

He dropped her in an ungraceful manner. She landed hard on her back end, grimacing. She was now able to see the face of her unusual captor. It was so scaly and his eyes were pure black. There was no pupil or white of the eye. It was only black. He glanced down at her, blinking with all four eye lids. Kore swallowed, leaning back on her hands.

"Her rescuers," asked the blonde Siren, unsheathing a sword.

"No," answered the Echidna, cracking his scaly knuckles. He smelled the air, closing his eyes in pleasure. "Only frightened thieves."

"And how would you know that," he snapped.

The rustling grew louder and faster, but then fainter. The Sirens glanced at each other, before looking at their other partner.

"Because they are cowards," he answered, his sharp teeth dripping with saliva. He knelt down at Kore. "No one's here to help you, princess."

She cringed as his slithery sentence kept repeating in her mind. The creature ran a clawed-nail down her cheek.

"Don't even think about it, serpent," warned Arista, gliding over.

Her blade rested at his throat. He gave her a toothy smile and stood.

"Very well, Captain," he relented. "I suppose I shall have to find my own meal."

He walked away. Arista watched him, warily. Her sharp eyes shot back to Kore.

"Astro, watch her," she ordered, before gliding off.

The Siren gave another fanged grin at Kore. She swallowed, hard, before standing up. Astro grabbed her arm, yanking her to him. He kept her close by him… perhaps too close.

Arista was leading in the front, while the Echidna was following behind. There were rustles, but they didn't seem troubled about it. Of course, they had the Echidna. Who would want to face a creature such as him? Kore was beginning to worry even more now.

_Oh, Elohim! Help!_

A figure burst from the bushes, breathing heavily. It was a dark-haired Elf. He was in dark clothing that was very similar to the Sirens'. His dark eyes scanned the group.

"You finally made it," he said. He nodded towards the direction he came. "He's been waiting."

"You can thank our Echidna friend for that part," muttered Arista.

Astro pulled Kore, as he made his way through the bushes. They entered a small glade with large trees here and there. There were tents and smoke. Kore swallowed, seeing several more Sirens, Elves and Humans. They were all dressed in dark apparel.

The poor captive was yanked along and then thrown to the ground. She grimaced as she felt her side ache. Several of the males laughed and jeered.

"Is this how we treat guests, Astro?"

They all went silent. Kore lifted her gaze upwards, meeting the dark eyes of a Human. His skin was tanned and his hair very dark. He was obviously from the South. His manner and look fit the stories.

He knelt in front of her, lifting her chin with one finger. A wry grin appeared on his face.

"Welcome to our humble rebellion, Lady Kore."

Author's Note; Comments please!


	10. Chapter 9

Demeter sat with her head in her hands, as Hera tried to comfort her by rubbing her arms up and down. The Lady of Harvest was close to the breaking point and everyone knew it. Zeus was enraged at the moment. However, his sister's state forced him to hold his anger.

Hades came bursting into Zeus study. His face was sweating and his breathing was very heavy.

"What happened," he demanded. "Where is Persephone?"

Apollo ran in, obviously in pursuit of the Lord of Tartarus. "My lord, you cannot-!"

"Apollo, let him in," ordered Zeus.

The Elf reluctantly stepped back, allowing Hades to enter the room fully. However, Demeter seemed displeased. She stood, her hands balled into fists.

"You," she hissed. "You took her! That is the only explanation that would make complete sense!"

"Why would I take her by kidnapping her? You were given an order to hand her over to me! Why would I forcefully kidnap her?"

Demeter stepped forward. "I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time you stooped to a low level to satisfy your carnal lusts!"

Hades now had his own hands in fists. However, he faced Zeus.

"What happened?"

The king did not look as he answered. "Demeter went back into Kore's room and found her missing. Her goblet had a sleeping powder around the rim. One of our guards, near the room, was killed, also."

"We have searched the grounds," said Apollo. "There is no sign of Lady Kore or her kidnappers. I have sent more of my men to the outskirts of the city, but there is not a lot I can do."

Hades walked over to the fireplace, hitting it firmly with his fist. There was a long silence. It surprised everyone that Demeter was quiet. Her eyes were glued to the floor.

"What can we do," asked Hera, looking at Apollo.

The lord shook his head. "Pray for Elohim to show us her location in some way. Otherwise, I will send more search parties." He gave a bow. "My lords and ladies…"

He left the room. Hades pushed himself away from the fireplace, walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going," asked Hera.

"To look for my betrothed," he answered.

Demeter crossed her arms. "And if you find her?"

He studied the Lady of Harvest, before he left.

Athena paced back and forth, as her brother watched her. He sighed, his fist propping his forehead.

"Athena, you're going to wear a path into the floor," he groaned.

"We have to do something," she exclaimed, turning to him. "We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"There's nothing we _can_ do. Apollo will find her-

"What if he doesn't? What if we never find her? What if she was kidnapped by someone like Ares?"

Hermes shuddered at the thought, but shook his head. "Athena, you are overreacting."

"I'm not overreacting," she shouted.

Her voice bounced off the walls of the large, marble hallway. She sighed, sitting next to him.

"You know," she said, quietly, "we had a fight last night. Now, I wish I could do it all over and stop from opening my big mouth."

"I've wanted to do that for years," muttered Hermes.

She ignored him. "Kore is so innocent and sweet and…. Oh, Hermes! What if something happens to her?"

"Don't start overreacting again! Listen, would Kore want us this upset if she knew about it?"

Athena thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No."

"Then keep calm," he said. "She'll be alright."

The princess stood, clasping her hands together. "I suppose I should go and keep myself busy. If I don't, I think I will go insane."

Hermes nodded. He watched his sister leave, sighing.

"She better be alright."

Hades stormed out of the palace, not even trying to hold back his anger. He growled in frustration, walking down the steps into the courtyard. Some of the lords and servants were talking quietly to one another, most likely over the current event.

The young man barely recognized his knight coming towards him. The older Human gripped his lord's shoulders.

"My lord, you must calm yourself," he said, firmly but hushed.

"Charon, step aside," ordered Hades, trying to push by.

The man only held harder. "Listen to me! This cowardly attack was for a reason and we must act cautiously. If you do not calm yourself, you will act irrationally and not only endanger yourself, but Persephone as well!"

Slowly but surely, Hades felt his anger cool. The thought of him being the cause of his betrothed's pain was too much. He slowly relaxed and sighed.

"Forgive me," he apologized, quietly.

He let his lord go. "There is no need."

Hades ran a hand over his face, the wind whipping through his hair. "She's been kidnapped, Charon."

"I know, my lord."

The young man slowly walked down the middle of the walk. His knight walked beside him, his dark cloak blowing with the wind. Charon really was older. He was worn and gray with only specks of dark in his hair. However, his cadence and his dignified stance told those around him that he was a man of honor and valor. He deserved the respect that was given to him.

Now, he was trying to aid his lord. The young man was worried now for a betrothed that was about to be his. The poor girl was now captured and who knows where.

"We need to find her," said Hades. "_I_ need to find her."

"And how will you do that?"

"Search. Send men out. Do whatever it takes to get Persephone back."

Charon slowly nodded, looking back towards the palace. "Lord Apollo has already sent out search parties. He will only be able to cover so much ground, though."

Hades stopped in the middle of the courtyard, his arms crossed and his head bent in thought. He glanced over at some Nymph servants, before nodded an affirmative.

"That's where we come in."

Author's Note; Reviews, please!


	11. Chapter 10

Kore slowly adjusted herself on the cushions beneath her. She kept her tired legs under her dress, as she lay the over on another.

The tent was awfully large for someone in the army… or rebellion. Red cushions were on one side of the tent, lying on the many fur rugs that also littered the ground. All the dark-wood furniture was low. It was rather strange to Kore. The table was one that you had to sit or lay at, while the bed was so low that it was almost on the ground.

She rubbed her trembling hands together. The leader had had Arista escort her into the tent. He said that he would be here soon.

What did he want with her? Why did he bring her here? What was going on?

_Apollo, where are you? Hades-_

Did she just think of Hades? She shook her head, breaking her out of her thoughts.

The tent flap opened, revealing the dark-haired leader. He gave a grin, as he strode into the middle of the large tent. Kore stood, preparing herself to run, if necessary. Then again, where would she be able to run?

The man was staring at her, his smile never wavering. His eyes scanned her form, up and down. It made the girl all the more nervous. Ever so slowly, the man walked over to a tall, skinny table that held wine and glasses. It was the only piece of furniture that actually allowed you to stand at without having to lie down or sit cross-legged.

He looked away from her only to pour the wine into two, bronze goblets. His movements were so gracefully and trained which was quite amazing for a male. His clothing consisted of a light leather jacket that landed at his calves, a black tunic, leather breeches and boots. On his coat were gold buttons with strange symbols on them. Kore couldn't make out what they were or what they meant, but she could only guess that they represented a sort of rank.

He must have been at least forty five years of age. Although he was older and his hair was flecked with gray, he had youthful qualities about him. Who was this man?

Again, with his slow stride, he walked towards Kore. She took a step back. Strangely, he stopped. For a very long and agonizing moment, they stared at each other. The leader finally lifted a glass towards her.

"It will refresh you," he said, his voice flowing with an undeterminable accent.

She didn't move. How could she possibly know what was in that drink? It could have been poisoned for all she knew.

He seemed to read her thoughts and chuckled. "You were not brought here for your execution, my lady. In fact, you must drink this. I am sure that you are parched of thirst."

She swallowed, actually feeling parched. There was no more saliva or any kind of moisture in her mouth. A little wine shouldn't be so bad. Then again, he might be trying to intoxicate her and-

Her head shook.

The man sighed, setting down the goblet. "As you wish." He walked over to the table, lounging against one of the larger pillows. "I suppose that I should not be surprised. You are the daughter of Head-Strong Demeter, after all."

Kore didn't respond, but watched him from the corner of her eye. He seemed very sly. She thought of a fox when she looked at him. No, perhaps a serpent.

"Despite what you believe," continued the man, "you are not here as a prisoner… quite the opposite, actually."

Her brows furrowed as he sipped at his wine. She swallowed again, thinking of a cool liquid falling down her dry throat.

"You will not be under guard, as long as you behave," he explained, setting the goblet on the table. He looked her over again, sinking back deeper into the pillow. "Knowing your obedient tendencies, I am sure that will not be a concern."

Was that a compliment or an insult? She was too confused to understand. The man studied her for a long moment, before chuckling.

"Perhaps if I introduced myself, you would be more comfortable, hmm?"

Kore didn't answer, lowering her eyes, slightly.

"I am Minos Orion," he said, clasping his hands together. "I am the lieutenant general of our rebellion."

She didn't recognize his name. Was this a problem?

"You would not recognize me, on account that I am not a part of the Olympian army, Lady Kore," he explained, seeming to read her mind. "I am actually a lord from the south. A… mutual friend of mine asked me to lead some of his army, for him."

She tried not to gulp. Whoever this "friend" was, he was powerful. If Minos wasn't the leader, then what frightening male was?

Minos stood up, moving slowly towards her. Kore started to back up. However, she found that she had to stop herself in order not to trip over the many pillows behind her. The older man stopped about a few inches in front of her. She tried not to look nervous or feeble, but the trembles were hard to stop.

"I assure you, my lady," he said, his voice slightly husky, "no harm will come to you. You, after all, are the future Lady of Messina."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. He chuckled and then sighed, running a finger down her cheek. If she wasn't trembling before, she was now.

"You are a beauty, aren't you," he murmured, "_Kore_."

How could saying a name seem so wrong? She nearly jumped out of pure fright, but managed to contain herself.

"You're shaking," he observed, looking her over. "Your clothing certainly plain, but also unable to give the warmth that you need."

There was a slight distaste in his voice. He withdrew his hand, smiling wryly. She tried to calm her breathing, but seemed to be failing.

"You may speak, my lady," said Minos, chuckling. "Silence from you is rather… unattractive. Although, it seems that nothing could taint your glow."

Kore tried to relax herself, although it was very difficult. She looked into her captor's eyes, as she asked, "Why am I here?"

Slowly, a wry grin appeared on his face. "I would have thought that you would have solved that riddle by now, my sweet." He ran another finger down her cheek. "Quite simply, you are now my future wife."

Her eyes widened, considerably. She stepped back, away from his finger, but started to fall backwards from tripping over a pillow. Minos grabbed her arms, pulling her back to him… right up against him.

The daughter of Demeter was appalled. First she was betrothed to Hades and now this man was forcing her to be his bride. She tried to back up again, but his grip was tight and hard.

"As frightening as this must be for you," he said, seeming to be unaffected by her struggles, "I must ask that you try to remain calm. A terrified maiden, my sweet, is not quite my idea of my young bride."

Kore shook her head, in disbelief. "You-you can't-

"I do believe that I can, Kore," he interrupted. "After all, that is why I had my soldiers retrieve you." When he leaned towards her face, she looked away. "You have always caught my attention, Kore, ever since you were a child. Your mother would not have allowed me to wed you, though. Therefore, I had to acquire a different solution."

She grew confused and even more scared, but did not dare look back at him. "How do you know me? How could you have known me when I was a child?"

"Ah, your mother never told you. I made a few visits to your little corner of Olympia, in the hopes of acquiring food from your mother. She was known for her growth of various crops. Of course, she refused me, knowing of my… caviler practices." His breath was nearing her cheek. "But then, you appeared one day. You were twelve, I believe. It was then that I knew who I wanted for my bride."

He wanted her when she was only a child? She was captured by a mad man!

"Of course, I waited," he continued. "It would be expected of Demeter to attend the Thousandth Feast of Harvest. However, I did not expect you to accompany her. I would have thought that you would have remained in your home." He pulled back, letting her go and walking away. "It does not matter now, though. After all, none in Olympus knows who we are or why you were captured."

Kore shook her head again. "You-you can't wed me. I'm already betrothed-

"Ah, yes to Hades. I see." He rolled his eyes upward at the Lord of Tartarus's name. "The Warden of the Shadowed Gates, some call him. Do you really wish to live in a dark castle filled with prison cells and torture chambers, my sweet? They say that the sun hardly shines there and if it does, there are no windows to view it."

The thought scared her, but she also knew that this man was no better. "He didn't kidnap me!"

Another sinister chuckle. "My dear, Kore. Of course he didn't. He knew that Zeus would order you over to him and you would have no choice but to become his imprisoned bride. Demeter was always protective of you, but not even she could protect you from the wrath of Zeus, sending you to the Underworld."

He took a few steps forward, his hands behind his back. "Now with me, in contrast, _I_ control much of the Southern Sea and have ties to those in the North, where the most jewels and riches can be found. You would be a queen, compared to who you would be with Hades. If you willingly submit to my proposed marriage, you will have the wealth of the world… and much more."

Kore swallowed, knowing that she didn't want jewels and riches. She only wanted freedom. This man was out of his mind.

Just then, Astro entered the tent. "Sir, a messenger from the general."

Minos turned towards the Siren. "Send him in."

He opening the flap and nodding to someone outside. Another Human entered the tent, dressed in a black cloak that covered the rest of his dark shroud. A dark beard covered much of his face, although it was well trimmed. His eyes were strangely dark, his pupils unable to make out. He gave a slight bow to the Lieutenant General.

"The general wishes for your soldiers to move to Elysium," he said, his voice very deep.

The leader's eyes narrowed. "For what purpose?"

"He wishes to ensure that he has enough numbers to perform the next phase."

Minos was undeterred. "Your general was supposed to speak to me in person, when it comes to that."

"He would have, but the Seer will not allow him to leave Elysium," explained the messenger. "As you can imagine, she is not pleased when it comes to her orders being disobeyed."

The leader scoffed, annoyance filling his face. "Very well. We will leave immediately, since it seems that you're Seer cannot stand seeing her security blanket leave."

The messenger gave a bow and left the tent. Astro remained to receive his next orders.

"Make ready the men," ordered Minos. "We move out in an hour."

The Siren nodded and left. The Human leader looked back at Kore, giving her a wry grin.

"There is a dress on the bed for you," he said, nodding to it. "Do put it on. These men are not exactly respectful to women as I am."

Kore hid a shudder, as he disappeared outside the tent.

Author's Note; Reviews, if you please!


	12. Chapter 11

Apollo ordered the new search parties out. The Sirens took to the skies, while the others mounted on horseback. Zeus was even sending messengers to the other villages, nearby.

Artemis appeared, wearing the warriors' garb of Olympia. Her hair was in a braid, so as not to get in the way if she made violent contact. The golden armor was glistening brightly, causing her twin to wince a little.

"I will ride out with Cyril," she said, gripping her sword. "He knows the forests."

The Elf nodded. "Good luck."

She ran towards another party, near the gate. Apollo sighed, running a hand through his hair. How could the daughter of Demeter have been kidnapped? This was a fortress, after all. There were guards everywhere. How could they have gotten even a foot near her door?

With another sigh, he walked down the stairs, making his way near the wall. As he did, someone grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into one of the silent alcoves. He was again thrown against the wall. However, his dark attacker stood about three feet away, still cloaked and hidden.

"You," hissed Apollo, keeping his voice low.

"I told you that I would return."

He scoffed, wiping dust from his cloak. "You didn't specify when, where… or how."

The figure didn't seem to pay attention. It just paced back and forth. Apollo wished that the cloak didn't muffle the person's voice. He couldn't tell whether this person was male or female. His eyes narrowed at it, knowing that this was a suspect in Kore-_Persephone's_ kidnapping. How was this stranger coming into the castle?

"Lady Persephone was taken, last night," said Apollo.

The figure stopped pacing. "When?"

"We're not sure," he answered, simply.

Slowly, the figure turned so that it was facing him. "You believe that I had something to do with it."

Apollo crossed his arms, not answering.

A scoff came from under the figure's shroud. "I was with you, last night."

"You mentioned a 'we' when you told me about clearing Ora Dane's name. Your other people could have sneaked in and taken her. You also know how to come into the castle, unawares."

"Anyone can enter the castle, if they know where to look."

"And how would you know?"

Its shroud shook sideways, indicating that it was shaking its head. "I cannot answer that, unfortunately."

"Why not?"

"My higher will not be happy."

Apollo's brows furrowed. "You're not here on your own accord?"

It raised its gloved hands. "Do I look like I wish to be here with you?"

"I cannot tell."

A chuckle. "My identity is best left to itself." It stepped forward. "As for why I am here, Ora Dane has not been seen for several weeks. Why?"

"How would I know," questioned the Elf.

"You knew her when she was in army, did you not? Shouldn't you know her movements?"

Apollo walked towards the figure, very slowly. "You want me to find Ora Dane? Why?"

"It is not where, that concerns my higher. It is the why. If she has gone rogue, then she will be threatening her name."

The Elf's hands turned to fists. "Ora wouldn't do that. She has too much pride in the army."

"Times have changed, my lord. One must cautious."

"Perhaps you are being too cautious." He shook his head. "You haven't even asked me a true question about Ora, yet."

"We need every detail that you can give on her, her father and her fiancé."

Apollo's eyes narrowed. "Why are you so interested in helping Ora?"

The figure was silent a moment. It took a step forward.

"Because we will need her help to solve the murders of both her father and fiancé, as well as protect Olympia from the next War."

* * *

Kore looked down at the black dress that she was forced to wear. It was actually modest, unlike what she would have imagined from Minos. The neck came to her collar bone and the hem to her calves. She was also forced to wear black pants underneath, as well as boots. A black cloak was also given to her.

The clothing might have been dark and strange, but she counted herself lucky that she was not wearing something much worse.

Arista appeared, stalking over as if she was in a most foul disposition. Kore suspected that she was always this way.

"Come on," spat the Siren, grabbing her arm. "You'll be riding with Minos."

What she meant by this, Kore didn't know for sure. However, she soon discovered that she was to be riding on the same horse as Minos was. He was already mounted on a large, black stallion. The stallion's eyes were dark, nearly black. Why was this army so dark?

Arista gave her a shove, causing her to nearly collide into the horse. Minos looked displeased.

"Be careful, Arista," he hissed. "I can easily send you back to that pit that I found you in!"

The Siren only glared, before taking flight. Kore rubbed her sore arm. The general held a hand out to her.

"We must be moving on," he said. "Our general isn't exactly the patient type."

She swallowed, looking at the hand. This was the hand whose owner ordered for her capture. This was also the hand that would possess her, whenever the owner wished. But then, she would not want to be in the hands of the Echidna, who was eyeing her from the other side of the camp.

Slowly, she put her hand in his. He yanked her up, quickly. It was so fast that she gave a surprised squeak. Kore immediately gripped onto the saddle, realizing that she was in the front with Minos behind her. His arms were already wound around her waist, giving her a shudder.

He chuckled. "You are shaking, yet again. I am beginning to think that you are ill."

She only shook her head, trying not to be weak. She was so scared. Never in her life would she have guessed that this would happen. First, Hades and now Minos! Why was this happening to her?

The stallion rode forward, passing the tents that were taken down and the other soldiers. They glanced up, now and then. However, they did not seem interested in their new guest. Perhaps that was a good thing.

The messenger was already mounted on a chestnut horse. He moved over to Minos.

"I will reach Elysium in two days," he said. His eyes narrowed. "He will expect you there the next day."

"He will not be disappointed," assured Minos, hissing slightly.

The man's gaze turned towards Kore, before he bowed and rode away. His and his horse's form soon disappeared.

"Half-Breed scum," muttered Minos.

Kore's brows furrowed. Half-Breed? What did that mean? She remembered Arista and Astro calling Hades a Half-Breed, also. Was something wrong with Hades? What about this messenger?

Astro flew over, landing on the ground with his knees bent. "The camp has been taken down. However, the Echidna is giving us problems."

"How so," questioned Minos, guiding his stallion to face him.

The Siren's wings twitched, slightly. "He has not been fed for quite some time and he refuses to move unless he gets what he wants."

Kore could feel her captor becoming tense. He urged the horse back towards the middle of the camp. Sure enough, the Echidna was standing there, eyeing the Humans and Sirens around him. Two Humans were sitting by, their hands gripped on the hilts of their swords.

Minos stopped about five feet away from the creature. "I do not have time for your complaints, Echidna."

His mouth opened, revealing green-brown teeth. "You will when I feast on your precious bride's flesh."

Kore began to tremble again. The Echidna was staring directly at her. Minos was obviously displeased, on account that his arms gripped her waist tighter. The Human soldiers stood, drawing their swords. Arista flew over, landing near the stallion.

"Be careful, Mutant," hissed Minos. "You may be strong, but are not invincible."

"I must feed," growled the creature. "If I do not, then your beauty will be the first that I savor!"

Arista drew her sword, a cruel smile on her face. "Not if I run you through first."

At first, Kore was surprised at the Siren's warning. However, she realized that Arista must have hated the Echidna with a passion. It was shown especially when they had kidnapped her in the first place.

Minos held up a hand, ordering Arista to stop. His gaze turned back to his problem.

"You wish for a meal, you shall receive one… just not now."

The animal growled again, this time with intent. "You make a mistake, Human!"

"Do not give me reason to agree with my captain here," warned Minos, nodding towards the Siren. "I highly doubt that she would find it an inconvenience to finish you off with one, swift stroke."

The Echidna gave his evil acquaintance a sneer. She only sheathed her sword, with a grin.

"Move out, now," ordered the leader, angrily, "unless you all want to spend time with the general's Seer, once we get there!"

If the soldiers were not moving before, they were now. Even the Echidna looked horrified. Whoever this Seer was, she was no one to taunt with.

As Minos urged the stallion to the front, he leaned to whisper in Kore's ear. "Forgive me for that, my sweet. Our Echidna is not quite as understanding of my authority as well as my other men. He would not be able to hurt you, as long as I am there."

She shuddered, trying to lean forward. He only chuckled.

_How will I be able to escape with him watching my every move? Oh, Elohim! Send Apollo! Send Mother! Hades! _

Kore swallowed, suddenly wishing that she was in Tartarus, instead of here. At least it would have had a room to hide in.


End file.
